


For Forever

by DearSpencerReid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSpencerReid/pseuds/DearSpencerReid
Summary: A rare date night takes a cliche turn for Mr. & Mrs. Reid.





	For Forever

Moments of domesticity were a rarity for those who worked in the BAU.

And seeing as how you and Spencer were a newly married couple of only two months, they were also deeply desired.

Within the past two months of your new life together, Spencer had been home for only three of those weeks total. It almost seemed as if every psychopath in the country had developed a sixth sense for detecting newlywed happiness and had set a personal vendetta against destroying it. 

During a particularly long case that had taken him away from your shared home, Spencer had called and promised you that the night following his return would be devoted to making up for the time that the two of you had lost recently. The half-hearted attempt you made to persuade him into staying home and decompressing after such a rough case was squashed quickly, as he soothed your worries and assured you that some quality time together was all he needed to unwind.

Always one to hold true to his word, Spencer made reservations at Antichi Sapori, an authentic Italian restaurant within walking distance of your apartment, for the night he came back home. For two hours you indulged in a small slice of marital bliss—eating, laughing, and soaking up each other’s presence before coercing Spencer into continuing your date in the comfort of your own home.

The dusk of evening was darker than usual due to looming clouds that covered the setting night sky, but you didn’t give it much thought as Spencer’s infectious laugh became the only thing you paid attention to as you left the restaurant hand in hand.

“So you’re telling me that the entire time I was gone, you spent it looking up rarely used words?”

“I sure did.” you giggled along with him, feeling slightly proud of your new vocabulary skills. 

Your use of the word ‘Gambrinous’ to describe an elderly man you saw on your way out of the lobby lead to Spencer’s bewilderment and your confession of how you had spent your free time as of lately.

Spencer couldn’t help but laugh even louder after seeing the look of pride on your face, teasing under his breath, “And here I was thinking that I was supposed to be the nerd in this relationship…”

Your jaw dropped and your head quickly wiped to the side, “Hey!” you feigned offense with a breathy laugh, “I’m simply trying to catch up with that big, beautiful brain of yours.”

Much to his chagrin, you noticed the blush that steadily grew over Spencer’s cheeks. No matter the length of time that you two had been together, nor the compliments he received on his intelligence from other people, Spencer always felt the most sincerity in your words.

In an attempt to hide the pink that now sprinkled across his face, Spencer cleared his throat before reverting the conversation back to you, “Can I hear some of them?”

You laid your head on his shoulder and nodded, scanning over the mental list of words that you had memorized, “Well, there’s ‘psithurism’.”

“That’s the sound of wind through trees.” Spencer nodded his own head once, swinging your hand in his in a childlike manner as you rounded a street corner, slowly getting closer back home.

A happy hum of affirmation slipped past your lips, watching as your tangled hands came back to a stop in between your bodies, “How about ‘vemödalen’, then?”

“Pretty sure that is the frustration associated with photographing something awe inspiring when thousands of photos of it already exist.”

“You are right again, my love.” you smiled, lifting your head off of Spencer’s shoulder to place a kiss on his cheek.

Just as Spencer went to quiz you on his own word, a crack of thunder tore through the bustling sounds of the street. Your steps faltered as you turned to face Spencer who jolted to a stop alongside you, both of you becoming aware of the clouds that had continued to build during your leisurely stroll back to the apartment.

“It wasn’t supposed—” and as if on cue, Spencer was interrupted as the sky above you opened and rain began to pour down on the city below it.

A sharp shriek of laughter escaped your lips once feeling the cascade of cold water drops against your skin. Spencer frantically looked around the street where you stood as if hoping to find something to shield you both from the torrent of rain. Seeing as the weather report had predicted clear skies for the night, you and Spencer were now left without an umbrella and at least another ten minutes to go before reaching your apartment complex.

Realizing that there was no immediate shelter, Spencer grasped your hand tighter in his grip and began picking up his pace towards dry clothes and warm blankets.

“Babe, relax! It’s just a little rain!” you bubbled with laughter, your free hand coming up to grip his arm and drag him to a halt once again.

“A little rain?! Y/N! It’s pouring!”

Spencer had now come to a complete stop, and despite his previous want to escape the goosebumps that were now growing across his skin, that vanished the moment his eyes soaked up the image in front of him.

Your lips were curved up into a radiant smile, your eyes shone with unspoken laughter and delight while minuscule droplets of rain clung to your eyelashes, your hands reaching up and tucking the hair that now clung to your face behind your ears. You looked completely at ease, encompassed in pure bliss.

In that moment, Spencer couldn’t help but fall even further in love with you.

Before being able to completely process what he was doing, Spencer had pulled you closer to his chest and placed his lips upon yours.

Wrapping your arms around his neck instantly, the warmth of his kiss was a welcoming contrast to the weather. Lacing your fingers through his soaking hair, you reluctantly pulled away only for your need to breathe.

Leaning your forehead against Spencers, you inhaled deeply, your stomach filling with a familiar fluttering sensation as you breathily asked, “Do you know what ‘Sarang’ means?”

“Remind me of it” Spencer’s lips brushed against yours, silently begging to hear your answer so he could kiss you once more.

“It’s Korean,” you moved your head to the side and pressed your lips to Spencer’s jawline, “It’s one of their ways to say love” you inched closer to his lips, pressing a kiss to his cheek this time, “But it’s actual meaning is ‘I wish to be with you until death’.”

With your lips just barely hovering over Spencer’s, he couldn’t resist and surged forward, this kiss being deeper and full of more emotion than it had before. No matter how often you expressed your love for him, he couldn’t comprehend that you wanted to be his for forever.

This time it was Spencer who pulled back, placing his hands on your waist now and nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck, “I sarang you.”

And as you stood in the middle of a downpour, a giggle threatening to escape your lips while you held Spencer in your arms for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, you knew you had made the right choice in your forever.

“I sarang you, too.”


End file.
